Shattered
by Fyliwion
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be there, but he had to come for her anyway. It was a risk, but then sometimes it was worth it, even if you broke poker face.


**Title:** Shattering  
**Day/Theme:** June 3, "the heavens still keep their secrets"  
**Series:** Magic Kaitou  
**Character/Pairing: **Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba (no not threesome)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **If I were Gosho... MK and DC would both be Shojos, or probably more accurately Josei. Either way it wouldn't be pretty (or rather it might be really... _really _pretty).

**Author's Note: **Incase you thought I was neglecting my pairing... I wasn't. This is possibly a missing scene from another fic I wrote awhile ago. Possibly. Or a standalone. You decide.

* * *

He shouldn't be there. Really he had no right to be there… not if he wasn't going to be there as himself, except that would be sketchy, suspicious, plus there were cameras all over the hospital.

He'd sworn to heaven that he wouldn't tell.

Made a promise to the sky above, that he'd be beyond death before he let anyone find out the truth… Not unless it was beyond safe for them both.

Instead he was dressed as a nurse. A _female _nurse, because a male nurse would look just as suspicious in the maternity ward, or at least one they didn't recognize. It took very little effort to find out the room she was in, and slip inside.

He winced simply hearing her scream. It would've been a lie to say she looked beautiful with hr bushy hair falling out of the cap and sweaty onto her forehead. Her scream could easily have put her father's bellows to shame as she grabbed at the doctor's hands. She sat on the table, but he slipped to her side barely even noticing where Hakuba stood on the other side of the room.

"It'll be alright Hakuba-san" he told her in his happy light voice. He kept a smile on his face as he reached for her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"No…NO!" she screamed. She was crushing his hand and he didn't really care all that much.

He stroked her hair, gave her a glass of water to sip gently, cool washcloth over her forehead as he promised it would be over soon. Promised everything would be alright. Promised she'd have a beautiful little baby in her arms any moment.

He elected himself her bedside nurse, and the minute someone came to relieve him gave them a dirty enough look they silently walked away.

Once he looked over at Hakuba, asking if that was her husband _(no point in inquiring about the father.) _The Detective met his eyes and shook his head leaving Kaito no doubt that the man knew _exactly _who he was. Normally he might have done something about it but not right now. Later.

And then the labor pains started again, and this time they didn't stop. She squeezed his hand, and he thought he'd die as he heard her scream _"Kaito!" _more than once. "_I'm going to kill him! Damn him… that… that bastard!" _but he just held her hand and ran a cool cloth over her cheek not daring himself to reply.

"It's alright sweetie," he told her softly. "It's alright. It's almost over. Shhh." Her cap had completely come off, and he gently ran a cold cloth over her temples, smoothed back the tempest of curls that threatened to fall into her face. He could barely feel his fingers on his right hand, but he didn't even care. It didn't matter right then, "You're doing beautifully love," he said the last part in almost a whisper.

He felt her sag into the bed as a loud wail pierced the room. A baby's crying. She let go of his hand, and before he even realized what was happening the doctor was telling him to hurry up and grab a cloth- and..

Well he'd be lying if he said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, but perhaps only in retrospect- because at that moment she was.

"Oh-" he said staring down at the small bundle in his arms. Her wailing softened as he held her, and it was several seconds before he remembered he was _suppose _to be a nurse, and not that ecstatic father going gaga over his child.

Not that it really changed at all.

He wrapped the small bundle up, and his grin couldn't cease as he bent down relinquishing his hold to slip her into the exhausted mother's arms. Aoko, still oblivious, grabbed the infant and he heard muffled tears as she brought the now quiet baby to her face. "Oh…" she said softly.

"Congratulations! " Kaito managed, his voice nearly slipping, "It's a girl."

"She's so beautiful," the woman said softly cuddling her in her arms. "She's perfect… she's…"

"Just like her mother," Kaito said nodding happily. "What will you name her?"

Aoko looked up, and for a moment he wondered if she knew. Her eyes met his, he hadn't bothered to slip on contacts that morning, he'd barely thought enough to make sure he'd shaved his legs. The flicker was gone a moment later though, and she just smiled, "Shiroki, her names' Shiroki."

"Shiroki" the name played on his tongue and he smiled and was about to say something when he remembered Hakuba… who was now standing on the other side of the bed. Kaito looked up meeting the amber eyes and nodded, "Well… congrats to the both of you! I'm sure she'll be loved. Time to let the mother get some rest yes?" He grinned at Hakuba, and then… because he could… pressed a kiss to Aoko's forehead, and blew a second to Shiroki.

Aoko looked surprised and Kaito just winked, "For luck."

The heavens kept their secrets.

And he was gone just before his poker face shattered.


End file.
